Sonic
I find it extremely weird when someone by the name of anomus ( Which is spelled wrong by the way ) puts a sega rom on the internet with rare or beta in the title somewhere. It all started when I decided to get this rom for my psp somewhere lingering on the internet I was looking for something along the lines of mario and sonic i had always liked these games ever since i was a youngin, so i figured i would try to find one for free which in my opinion turned out possibly in the worst way EVER! I was looking on the site emuparadise I searched up mario for the sega ( Stupid I know ) and i didn't find anything then i searched sonic i found a total of five games and i picked the one just called sonic i didn't know which one to choose i mean there was '' sonic unleashed '' and a bunch of others with similar names i didn't know what to choose so i just picked sonic. There were no reviews and no ratings so i figured no one got the chance to play it yet ( I know all the average horror movie mistakes ) I loaded the game to find sonic running normally no blood soaked eyes no crying just running this carried on for a long time i remember the only thing that interested me about this whole thing was the clouds they weren't a normal game cloud cycle it had different things in each cycle one was a picture of a turtle thing from mario floating in some magical pink bubble i had never seen before and it continued with other wierd stuff from other games But Sonic stopped to take a breather and all of a sudden there were these red mutant thingies standing behind but they weren't looking at sonic they were looking at me..... I Shut the PSP off immediately it was only tell next morning i had the courage to go back on but i was still freaked out. I turned the psp back on to find the mutants were replaced by sonic characters there was tails knuckles the pink girl and others too i was finally relieved to know ( Think ) that my mind had been playing tricks but they were still just kinda staring at me and after a second or two a few frames skipped and sonic was doing it too I was kinda peeved i hadn't gotten to any gameplay yet but soon enough after the bizarre stares I did it was your usual act with running and hoops and what not until sonic got to a pretty big roundabout thing he looked at the camera and gave his usual thumbs up that he did in the original game intros and started to run at this point I lost control of the character. Sonic fell flat on his face and then there was nothing but black.. Okay i thought this couldn't be a coincidence my mind can't be playing tricks i couldn't have just imagined that. I turned it off again i know i did not mentioned but i'm spooked easily. I through the psp into the road hoping it would get smashed by an oncoming car. Suddenly when i walked inside i got an email called hello but that's all it said was the creepy thing hello.... Category:Original Story Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta